Outside the match
by Yogursandwich
Summary: Serie de drabbles con los personajes lejos de la cancha, dentro de su vida cotidiana. Multipairing, nada de yaoi/yuri.


**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece**

Básicamente, voy a escribir una serie de drabbles que no están conectados con el mundo del baloncesto, la rutina lejos de la cancha. _Enjoy!_

* * *

Era época de exámenes, no había ni un solo partido cerca, y el pelirojo estaba fuera del gimnasio, bajo la lluvia, maldiciendo.

–––**¡Estúpida Riko! No era necesario que cerraras**––– Gruñó dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta, que se estremeció con el golpe. Kagami permaneció allí bastante tiempo, esperando a que alguien del equipo apareciese, pero tras una hora de estar a la intemperie corrió como el infierno hasta dentro del edificio. Era terco, no idiota, no taaan idiota.

Rascó su nuca en signo de derrota y caminó hasta la biblioteca ¿Querían que estudiara? Era lo que iba a hacer, justo en esos momentos. Se sentó en el único puesto libre que quedaba –Después de todo, era época de exámenes, y la biblioteca era famosa por tener de todo. Abrió el libro de trigonometría, tras leer superficialmente las primeras 10 páginas, recostó su cabeza sobre el mismo, y cayó dormido.

Aparentemente no soñó, o no pudo recordarlo, porque la única imagen que se le venía a la cabeza cuando abrió los ojos fue la de una chica frente a él, observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Tenía el cabello negro –largo hasta la cintura- y un flequillo recto, aunque desordenado. Vestía el uniforme, pero con un hoodie negro sobre todo, sus ojos eran claros como los de Kuroko, pero lucía hostil, mucho más peligrosa que toda la Generación de los Milagros junta. Y su nariz, en su nariz resplandecía un arete plateado bastante grueso.

–––**¿Ya vas a dejar de roncar?**––– Preguntó, obviamente molesta por el hecho de que el muchacho estuviese babeando y roncando en la biblioteca ahora vacía.

–––**L-Lo siento, hum ¿Qué hora es?**––– La pelinegra le mostró su móvil con los números en él. 6:30 pm, se había perdido su horario de práctica al solitario.

–––**Vino un enclenque por ti más temprano, me pidió que te dijera que iban a entrenar a las 5 o algo así**––– Kagami se puso de pie sin creerlo ¿Kuroko no lo había despertado? Suponiendo enseguida que Kuroko había sido el que le advirtió a la muchacha, y ella tampoco había tenido la amabilidad de hacerlo.

–––**Tsk, ya es muy tarde para eso**––– Se quejó enfurruñado, lo que molestó a su compañera al otro lado de la mesa, ocasionando que cerrara el libro con fuerza y se levantara, para golpearlo con el mismo. Kagami estaba en shock, era la primera vez que alguien lo golpeaba sin tener que ver con el baloncesto ¡Y una chica! Como reacción, se puso de pie, gruñendo ––**–¡¿Qué crees que haces?!**––– Exclamó, sintiendo hervir su sangre.

–––**¿Qué creo que hago? ¡Tú eres el idiota que se queda dormido en la biblioteca y luego me recrimina que no lo haya despertado!**––– La pelinegra tenía un punto, pero eso solo hizo que el deportista se enfadase más –––**No tengo idea de a qué equipo perteneces, ni tampoco me interesa saber ¡Pero hazte cargo de tus responsabilidades!**––– Y dicho eso, agitó el libro de trigonometría sobre su cara.

Aquella pandillera lo estaba regañando, y diciendo que no sabía a qué equipo pertenecía ¿Seirin tenía más de un equipo? –––**Pues pertenezco al equipo de basket ¡Y te lo digo aunque no quieras saber!**––– Entonces la muchacha tuvo la reacción más horrible que él jamás esperó, algo que le hizo sentir como si todo a su alrededor se rompiese.

–––**¿Tenemos equipo de basket?**–––

* * *

Y esto es, lo que según yo sería la primera vez de Kagami-kun frente a ''No tengo idea de quien eres, ni de que había un equipo de basket''. Llamemos a la chica Juno(?) Me la imagino como una Nana o una Shura -de Ao no Exorcist- toda una pandishera, y se me ocurre como una OC para Kagami3 Cus no voy a escribir yaoi y prefiero el RikoxHyuuga, yay. Tampoco quiero escribir cosas empalagosas todo el tiempo, pero seguramente haga muchoos drabbles románticos. Espero que les guste, y si no les gusta la chica para Kagami, aún puedo imaginar otra, solo tienen que dejarme lindos rebiúz -ojitosojitos.-


End file.
